A Second Chance
by kellym01
Summary: title may change, Kasumi is a succubus, Akane wants Ranma dead so she can be free of the engagment OOC Akane, Ranma gets a new chance at life plz review i don't own Ranma 1/2


Kasumi's a succubus, her true father had been an incubus who had mated with her mother when Soun was drinking, she didn't have much say in what the incubus did but Kasumi's mother didn't care by that point.

A couple of weeks earlier Kasumi's heritage had taken affect and her instincts told her to mate for succubus' were and are an endangered species and thus mate for life, this led to her becoming pregnant, she told her father first, she was so thrilled at the idea of becoming a mother only to have Soun knock her out with some smelling salts before taking her to get an abortion seeing the child as an abomination that would ruin the Tendo name as there was nothing more shameful than an unmarried mother in his opinion, Kasumi was crushed when she awoke to find out what her father had done.

The Present…

Akane was fuming as always 'That pervert ruined my wedding, he didn't even apologise for it, I still don't understand why I have to marry that freak he belongs to me so why should I marry him he isn't worth marrying me I'm far too good for me I'm the best martial artist in Nerima and he's nothing but a cheater and a wimp' Akane fumed as she was walking home, taking a short cut through a nearby wood when she saw some mushrooms.

"Perfect just what I need to be rid of that freak, he may be able to survive a hit from the strongest martial artist but let's see if he can survive wild mushrooms" Akane stated as she picked a few of the smaller ones so she could sneak them into Ranma's lunch before continuing on her way home.

Tendo Residence…

Kasumi had been distant for the past few weeks, an aura of depression surrounded her she no longer cared about anything, she didn't even care when she saw Akane put something in Ranma's food thinking that she was planning to prove that she 'could' cook again.

Later…

Everyone sat down to the lovely meal Kasumi had prepared for them "Thanks Kasumi" Ranma said as he took his meal, he was the only one who thanked her now everyone else just expected it of her.

"Stop flirting with my sister pervert" Akane yelled, glaring at Ranma, so was P-Chan who sat in her lap, Ranma just glared back at her before digging into his meal, Genma was about to steal some of Ranma's, or at least attempted to only to have Ranma brake his chopsticks with his own, Ranma then swallowed the first mouthful of the meal, Kasumi just watched expecting Ranma to run off to throw up or something only to have him disappear inside his own clothes, everyone stared at the pile shocked by what had happened.

Kasumi then got up and went round the table to inspect the clothing to find something small moving inside them, she then moved the clothes to let out whatever it was only to see the head of a small baby peek out that couldn't be more than a couple of months old, maybe six months, she then lifted up the baby before turning to Akane with a scowl.

Akane shuddered when she saw Kasumi's expression no one had ever seen Kasumi angry before, her eyes began to glow red "Akane WHAT DID YOU PUT IN HIS FOOD!" Kasumi yelled in a demonic voice. Akane shuddered and slid back from her older sister.

"Nothing" she replied fearfully.

"Don't lie to me Akane I SAW YOU" Kasumi roared as her blunt teeth became fangs and a black tail curled out of her panties even though no one could see it Kasumi could feel it.

"The pervert got what he deserved I just put some wild mushrooms into his lunch, I was hoping they'd get rid of him so I wouldn't have to marry the freak besides it doesn't matter his life belongs to me…like it matters now that he's a baby I can't marry him" Akane responded smirking. Black bat like wings then erupted from Kasumi's back ripping some holes in her dress.

"Now Akane YOU HAVE GONE TOO FAR YOU DO NOT OWN RANMA HIS LIFE ISN'T YOURS TO TAKE" Kasumi roared.

"Yes it is I OWN HIM" Akane roared as she rose to her feet a red battle aura surrounding her, an almost identical aura surrounded Kasumi except it was a lot stronger.

"Now listen here girls the schools will be united even if we have to wait for Ranma to grow back up again" Soun, Genma smirked thinking he could raise the boy again and make him more obedient.

"No I will not marry that freak and to make sure of it…" Akane began as summoned her mallet "…I'M GOING TO END HIM NOW" Akane roared as she pulled up her mallet, preparing to strike Ranma with it and end him, it was then when Kasumi truly saw what her younger sister was, no longer blinded by sibling love, Kasumi's free hand's blunt nails sharpened into deadly foot long claws as her instincts began to take over, screaming at her to protect her child.

A/N This may become a xover, probably with Rosario + A Vampire plz review, open to suggestions as always


End file.
